Mi bella Luna
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: Kaoru visita a Luna en el ya renovado Planeta Tierra y Chako le propone que lo haga de nuevo con ella. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON Kaoru y Luna lemon Fanfic


**Salut a tout le monde qui lire ici!, (ahora en español, buenas a todo el mundo que lee por aca) aquí voy a presentar mi primer LEMON, en este caso sobre una linda pareja que son Luna y Kaoru de Planet Survival (o su nombre en japones que es Mujin Wakusei Survive), en el cual la historia siguiente ocurre 12 años después de que Luna y sus amigos regresaran sanos y salvos del Planeta Sobreviviente a la colonia donde vivían y donde los dos mencionados anteriormente son novios y Kaoru sigue indeciso si hacerlo o no con Luna**

**Disclaimer: Planet Survival NO me pertenece, le pertenece a la NHK y a sus respectivos creadores**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene LEMON, o sea eso...Por favor alejar a los niños si leen esto xD**

Han pasado mas de 12 años donde el grupo de niños que fueron absorbidos por una tormenta gravitacional y enviados a un planeta desconocido que se parecía a la Tierra antes de ser destruida por el calentamiento global. Ahora ese grupo de niños son ahora unos adultos que cada uno tenia un trabajo estable y que amaba: Bell era un geologo que exploraba distintos planetas con el fin de encontrar metales y otras piedras para la fabricación de mas y mejores maquinas, Howard era un reconocido y famoso actor que ha ganado bastantes premios, pero que aun conserva su actitud sarcástica, Sharla era una periodista y escritora bastante importante en la casa editorial donde estaba, Shingo era un mecánico increíblemente eficiente y que cuidaba mucho de su gran nave espacial, Menoli era una diplomática donde pone en practica lo que la Universidad y su padre le enseñaron , Kaoru era un capitán de una reconocida nave de mercancía y muchas veces visitaba a su querida pelirroja y Luna era una excelente ingeniera espacial en el cual gestionaba varios de los proyectos medioambientales y de terraformacion en la Tierra y su amiga robot Chako la ayudaba.

Luna se había graduado de una maestría de una prestigiosa universidad de Marte y que sus egresados eran reconocidos ingenieros, diplomáticos, empresarios, entre otras profesiones. La pelirroja había crecido bastante y que sus ojos azules a la vista eran mas bonitos que hace 12 años, tenia un cuerpo bastante esbelto con un escote pronunciado y su cabellera era mas hermosa y en el cual había madurado bastante.

En esta ocasión, Luna estaba de vacaciones y estaba esperando a su novio Kaoru en el cual iba a parar en la Tierra con el fin de visitarla. La pelirroja y su mascota robot estaban en el aeropuerto espacial en la zona de espera y con vista a la gran pista y cuando era en ese entonces el atardecer, ven una gran nave que estaba empezando a aterrizar en la pista y que habían varios vehículos con el fin de llevar la mercancía, que en su mayoría eran herramientas, robots, entre otros tipos de maquinaria que se llevaba para poder trasladarla a sus lugares de destino.

-Mira Luna, es la nave de Kaoru, -exclamo Chako señalando la nave, la cual en ese momento hacia bastante ruido.

-Si esa es, -dijo la bella mujer

La nave aterrizo y se veía la silueta de un hombre que tenia su casco en un costado, con su equipaje y que se veía bastante atractivo a la vista: Era el capitán Kaoru.

Kaoru y Luna se miraron entre si y en el cual el primer pensamiento que tuvieron en mente era: ¿Ola amor como estas? Y así fue, la pelirroja estaba en la pista de descargue de los pasajeros y vio como el atractivo muchacho se fue hacia ella y la abrazo dulcemente y dijo: -Que mas amor, ¿como te va?

-Bastante bien.

-Me alegra, quisiera ver como andas en tu trabajo ,-menciono Kaoru

-No ha habido ningún problema en mi trabajo, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y pienso mejor en descansar.

En ese momento Kaoru pensó en proponerle matrimonio pero ahora no era el momento apropiado, llevaba dentro del equipaje lo que seria una caja con un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Que te parece si me llevas a tu residencia acá en la tierra? -Dijo el muchacho

-Seria un placer, ¿pero? ¿no te gustaría comer en un restaurante que esta cerca de aquí del aeropuerto? De seguro debes estar muy cansado y con hambre.

-Me encantaría.

Luego la pareja salieron del aeropuerto con dirección a un restaurante cerca de la residencia de Luna, Kaoru miro desde el taxi la gran cantidad de edificios inteligentes, de arboles que no sufren maltrato, de gigantescas maquinas de terraformacion y donde todos tenían la conciencia de ''preservar el medio ambiente'' y todo gracias al trabajo de Luna y su mascota.

Llegaron al restaurante y los tres empezaron a hablar sobre el trabajo, las distintas anécdotas sobre la universidad, el tiempo que llevaban los dos juntos, de las cosas graciosas que le habían ocurrido a Howard; sin embargo, los dos prefirieron ignorar un asunto que paso hace 6 meses y que la mascota de Luna sabia, pero por razones de etiqueta, no podía hablar en un restaurante sobre eso.

-Vaya Kaoru, se nota que aun tienes miedo de hacer el amor con Luna, -Penso Chako

Los tres después de haber comido y pagado, por parte de Kaoru ya que prefirió hacerlo, se fueron a su casa y ya era muy tarde. Luna se encontraba en su cuarto mirando los futuros proyectos que tendría una vez que sus vacaciones terminen, para luego bañarse y después irse a dormir; entretanto, Chako y Kaoru se encontraban en la sala charlando, pero la mascota amiga de la pelirroja quiso provocar no solo para que su amigo invitado a proponerle matrimonio, sino para tener sexo con ella de nuevo.

-Kaoru, ¿estas dispuesto a hacerlo con ella?

El muchacho miro a Chako ruborizado y dijo nerviosamente: -¿Queeee? ¿como se te ocurre?

-Admitelo lo quieres hacer...dijo la robot tocando las piernas del guapo joven

-Bueno, bueno lo quiero hacer, pero por favor habla en voz baja...

-Lo sabia, -Dijo picaramente Chako, -pero puedo ayudarte

-¿En que?

-Aquí esta el traje espacial de Luna que termine de lavar y ella me pidió el favor de llevárselo a su cuarto

-Y?

-Ahí entras tu. Cuando ella este a punto de cambiarse para irse a dormir la veras y tendrás una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo.

-¿Y ella se dejara?

-CLARO QUE SI, tu y yo la conocemos

Después la robot y el muchacho fueron con el traje de la hermosa mujer hacia su cuarto.

-Lunaaaaa! voy a entrar para dejar tu traje, -Grito Chako

-Listo déjalo sobre mi cama.

Pero era el guapo muchacho que dejo el traje y espero unos minutos para que Luna saliera del baño.

-Mucha suerte galan, -le dijo la robot a su amigo.

En 2 minutos que Chako se va, sale Luna del baño con una toalla que la cubría y vio a su novio en su cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Este yo...Dijo tartamudeando el muchacho,-estaría dispuesto...a hacerlo... Luna en ese momento le miraba con un tono de preocupación porque temía que pasaría lo mismo hace seis meses.

-No se...¿estas listo para hacerlo una vez mas?

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, Kaoru miraba los hermosos ojos azules de su novia y sabia que ella también quería hacer el amor con el y en ese momento Luna empezó a desvestir al guapo muchacho, con el consentimiento de el, para dejarlo en ropa interior y ella veía que el miembro de el se encontraba en su punto máximo de excitación y que le pregunto si estaba listo de soltar la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Si, estoy listo.

Dicho eso, la pelirroja se encontraba desnuda y dejo a la vista de los ojos de Kaoru la belleza que tenía Luna: Tenia unos grandes y bellos senos que a la vista se veían suaves y jugosos en tocar, una bonita y delgada figura , sus piernas eran largas, su pelirroja cabellera mojada hacia una buena combinación con el resto de su cuerpo junto a los zafiros que llevaba como ojos.

Kaoru quedo mudo al ver todo lo que mostraba ella frente a el y esta se fue a acariciar los brazos musculosos del muchacho con el fin de excitarlo aun mas.

-Vamos Kaoru hazlo por mi y por ti. -le hablo dulcemente la mujer.

Kaoru quería no solo besarla en sus dulces labios, quería tocar el bello cuerpo de ella, dejarse acariciar por las suaves manos de Luna y mas cosas, en ese momento el la llevo a la cama y se quito su ropa interior.

Empezaron con un beso tímido, pero luego se volvió mas intenso, ella empezó a tocar el formido pecho de Kaoru y sintió que en sus partes intimas una gran excitación, tanto en la bella mujer como con el muchacho.

Kaoru empezó a lamer los dulces y formados senos de la pelirroja y noto que eran muy suaves, bastante suaves, tanto que se notaba que esos dos pechos que tenia ella eran sin duda naturales y no como distintas chicas en la colonia y en otros planetas que los tenían firmes y por tanto, operados. Las piernas de ella, lo mismo, las acariciaba y eran suaves, Luna estaba empezando a gemir y a decir cosas bellas; y por lo tanto, era evidencia que ella se sentia lista para hacer el amor con Kaoru.

-Lo haré, no te voy a hacer daño amor.

Después Luna se recostó en la cama mirando hacia arriba mirando el dulce rostro de Kaoru y sintiendo que el pene del muchacho tocaba sus partes intimas. Kaoru lo intentaba y vio que Luna estaba experimentando un gran dolor mostrándose por las lagrimas que soltaba de sus bellos zafiros y que sus largas uñas hundían fuertemente en la piel del guapo adulto.

-No, no voy a fallar, -pensó Kaoru

Intento hasta que por fin Luna empezó a sonreír de placer lo que significaba que iba por buen camino y entre los dos hubo un orgasmo mutuo haciendo que el acto de hacer el amor terminara siendo un éxito, un éxito que significaba bastante para los dos

-Te amo Luna.

-Yo a ti Kaoru.

Después la pareja se sentía con ganas de dormir y se durmieron en el cuarto de la pelirroja, Kaoru pensó mientras dormía que mañana seria un buen día para proponerle matrimonio, tener hijos y una estabilidad financiera fuerte y Luna pensó que ese niño tímido, solitario y sin amigos que era hace 12 años, le daría la mejor noche de su vida y que el sería su dulce y sincero esposo en el futuro.

**Este es mi historia de Lemon, espero que les haya gustado; sobre todo a los fans y a los que vieron esta hermosa serie hace mucho.**

**Espero que dejen reviews**

**Los dejo ****acá**

**Hasta la vista**


End file.
